


muddy ☁︎ cloud

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ashe's Lyrics, Fluffish, M/M, Muddy Cloud, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rachie's cover, Songfic, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "Your singing was amazing as always, Tsuna.""Oh, shush."  Tsuna softly and playfully hits the male's chest.  "I liked your playing as well."Skull chuckles and tilts the brunette's head up, pressing a simple kiss against his lips and watching as his face started to blush slightly."I say we should take a nap."Tsuna groans, "I agree!  I'm so tired..."





	muddy ☁︎ cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. Muddy Cloud does not belong to me either.  They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Tsuna awkwardly smiles at Skull before turning his gaze back to the clouds that seemed to almost start drizzling rain, his face now blank.  The other male fiddled with the tuning pegs and lightly fingering the strings, making sure he had the right notes.  When he was finished, he peeks up, uncharacteristically quiet, and nods, Tsuna noticing.  Tsuna nods back and clears his throat.  Then he starts softly, Skull following with a strum of chords.

 

"I fell so far away.

The clouds above my head will always stay."

 

This song was very important to the both of them.

 

"Reflected in the rain that stains the ground,

muddy and forgotten."

 

It was what made them come together in the first place, and it was one of their favorite songs.

 

"And in those older days,

I think back on them now

and wipe my face."

 

It all started in the park, where Tsuna was down in the dumps and sitting on a bench.  He had his ears plugged with his headphones and was listening to a song he was currently obsessed over.  The sky was clouded over gray, and it had started to sprinkle, though Tsuna didn't care; he liked the rain and the clouds anyway.

 

"Forgetting all I had  
but finding it,"

 

For some reason he started singing.

 

"So suddenly..."

 

And then Skull showed up.  According to him, he had been "he had been put under his spell" by his "beautiful voice" and followed it.

 

"Ah, but what a pain;

seems that I fell again."

 

After he started to follow the sound of his singing, it had led him to Tsuna.  His heart had started to palpitate, beating almost rapidly in his chest as he decided to take a seat besides Tsuna on the bench, sitting down at the opposite end.  Tsuna didn't seem to notice him so he kept listening to his song.

 

"You don't seem to recall

it's worth it all."

 

With gentle strokes of his hands, the lavender-haired male strums his ukulele, taking slow, lingering peeks at his companion.  Tsuna's voice was so alluring and full of emotion, it almost made him want to go in a corner and bawl his eyes out.

 

"Oh, tell me gently."

 

Noticing the glimpses Skull was giving him, Tsuna turns his head, singing.

 

"Ah..."

 

He smiles tenderly, slipping out of his chair quietly and moving closer to the other, leaning his head against Skull's arm.

 

"I knew you knew the truth.

But wanted so much more than what was true."

 

Their music rung out in the quiet home they shared together, rain starting to fall swiftly to the cold ground.  It resonated all the way to their souls and to their hearts, pulling and pushing on the verge of being painful.

 

"I told you what I needed, but I guess

reality knew better...

 

"The moon, the sky, the stars,

just out of reach and yet so very far."

 

Tsuna reaches a hand towards the window, like he was attempting to reach for the sky, before settling to place it on Skull's thigh, his index finger drawing simple clouds.

 

"I held your hand as you began to whisper quietly.

Ah..."

 

Skull picks up his strumming and Tsuna follows with his traveling voice.

 

"Ah..."

 

With a crescendo, Tsuna gives the last verse his all, wanting to leave his voice ringing it both other their minds after the song ended.

 

"I just closed my eyes,

felt you with my mind.

I dreamt this park was all my heart could feel,

as I drifted.

"And if my tears are reaching you,

the night will take me soon

to some place that my eyes have never seen,"

 

And he softly finishes.

 

"Like a daydream...

Ah..."

 

Tsuna presses his face into Skull's shoulder, closing his eyes as he listened to the ending notes the ukulele created before it left them with the sound of rain and breathing.  Skull sets the instrument down, wrapping his now-free arms around his lover and snuggling his face into the other's unruly hair (luckily none of his makeup was on and he didn't have any piercing either).  They both felt tired all of a sudden and they just wanted to cuddle together in bed.

"Your singing was amazing as always, Tsuna."

"Oh, shush."  Tsuna softly and playfully hits the male's chest.  "I liked your playing as well."

Skull chuckles and tilts the brunette's head up, pressing a simple kiss against his lips and watching as his face started to blush slightly.

"I say we should take a nap."

Tsuna groans, "I agree!  I'm so tired..."

**Author's Note:**

> 2.3 pages · 763 words
> 
> Song Prompt: muddy ☁︎ cloud (Rachie's cover, Ashe's lyrics)
> 
> the whole "i'm tired" thing is all me.  i'm really tired right now.
> 
> honestly, this probably could've turned out better, it didn't really go how i wanted, though it was just random.
> 
> characters are extremely ooc but i don't care right now
> 
> please just enjoy it, or change the characters or whatever
> 
> a review would be nice
> 
> thanks


End file.
